Two slightly broken people
by Nina-D-lux
Summary: A collection of short stories, drabbles, ficlets, call them what you will, dedicated to David Haller and Ruth Aldine. Legion and Blindfold. Two slightly broken people who become slightly less broken when they're together.
1. Insecure

**A/N: So, I am in love with the new series of X-men Legacy staring Legion/David Haller. I also love Ruth as well. They are both so cute and perfect and precious I just had to write about them. Also because I couldn't find any existing fic for them. Not one! A travesty! I have of course set out to fix this right away, and i'm going to be posting a series of drabbles dedicated to them. **

**This first one was inspired by a prompt I got from a friend, who was a million times better at coming up with prompts than me (Seriously, I knew I wanted to write about these two but I was at a loss at where to start haha)**

**In fact, she's given me the prompts for the next few of these probably, haha.**

These days I honestly do try my best to be less wrapped up in my own thoughts.

Difficult, when thoughts are my main power set, so to speak, and I literally have over a hundred different voices in my head at any one moment.

For a long time in my life, those thoughts were the only company I had, so I listened to them a lot. I mean it's not like 'daddy' was going to come around and start up a lively conversation about baseball games, or fishing or….Oh, god knows, whatever fathers usually talk about with sons. I wouldn't have a clue. If American TV is anything to go by, baseball seems to be the big one.

So yeah, instead of gabbing on about america's favourite past times, I usually had one of my many unstable personalities whispering in my ear about how pathetic, weak, unlovable and desperately sad I was.

Sometimes my own voice voice would start saying it as well.

But like I said, I _try _to be less wrapped up in them these days, which is easier since I have better control of my powers. I can shut the buggers up and lock 'em out for a few hours peace when I focus. Bliss.

That's not to say they don't always slip though. Everyone has their bad days, right?

Well, today's a bit of a bad day. Well, not the whole day, just the last five minutes maybe.

Currently, I'm sitting on a roof. The roof of skunk-bears school. The Jean Grey School for higher learning. Pretentious name if you ask me.

Oh, sorry, did you not know who I was referring to when I said Skunk-bear? Well, actually, it's pretty obvious I meant wolverine, isn't it? Professor Logan. James Howlett. The hairy canadian. Whatever you want to call him.

Anyway, a few days ago, you could say that I'd always been aware that a Wolverine was an animal, even though I couldn't for the life of me even picture what it was in my head, I had a general idea of something furry, snarly and vicious.

Then Ruth actually showed me a wikipedia page and I learnt a lot about the animal, but what stood out most for me was, apparently, that wolverines are also referred to as Skunk-bears.

Personally, I think the name just fits much better.

Anyway, getting off track. Back to why I'm feeling shitty, I don't have all day since Ruth'll be getting out of class in about eleven minutes and twenty three seconds.

These days I have to hang around 'till the bell rings, when instead I used to just show up and whisk her away when she called. Usually when she had a class she didn't particularly like. Or she was stuck with class mates that didn't particularly like her. Whatever it was, I would come, David to the rescue. Sometimes we'd go do big things. Go save someone, out on our own mini-missions in the quest for mutant rights, trips all over the country in a blink of an eye,and sometimes we'd visit the moon again. Then there were small things we did too. Like the movies, or going to a lake where we'd feed ducks like some bloody old couple on a park bench or something. Normal couple things, like we weren't two omega level mutants with weird hair and missing eyes and the power to bend reality, read minds and predict the future. Sometimes I liked those things the most.

But then of course skunk-bear didn't like it when he found out. If you ask me , it took an offensively long time for them to notice Ruth being missing so much. Typical. If you weren't blowing something up or turning in to shark, or had fricking hot pink hair at this school, chances are you'd fade into the background too.

Anyway, she got a warning about skipping class and far be it from me to want to see her in trouble.

So I have to be good and patient and sensible and wait 'till she finishes class until we can go to the moon (or the ducks, which ever she was in the mood for)

I have another little telepathic glance inside her classroom and I can see her. Sitting at her desk, head in her hand as she writes out notes from the board in her little purple exercise book. Why don't more people comment on the fact that she has such perfect, cursive hand writing, without even having her proper eyesight. It's all in neat lines and loops, the kind only girls seem to be able to do, so much neater than her 20/20 vision classmates.

Oh yeah, I was going to mention why the last five minutes sucked, didn't I? Got side tracked again. Not my fault, she has her hair in a ponytail today and she looks cute. Sue me.

No, the reason I'm somewhat slightly feeling sorry for myself is because I glanced in at her just before that other glance, and I saw something. Something that started all those horrible voices in my head back up again.

She dropped her pen.

She dropped her little mechanical hello kitty pencil right down on the ground, and before she could get it, someone picked it up for her.

That guy with the million eyes all over him.

He reached down and handed it up to her from his own desk, and smiled, and she smiled back and thanked him.

Bastard.

_Maybe she likes him._

_Maybe she'll start to see him in a new light._

_They'll start to bond in class, all those classes your not in because you don't even go here._

_She'll think less and less of you as she spend more and more time with him._

_Group projects._

_Late night study sessions._

_And who could blame her? It's not like your much of a catch._

_Who knows why she even started hanging out with you in the first place? Supposed to be fate? She saw you in her future? Well, maybe she hates her future._

_She probably really does hate you._

_Or she'll start to eventually._

I told you my inner voices are bastards.

And all over a fuckin pen.

I can tell myself it's stupid. _I'm _being stupid, that they're wrong, but once I let one voice slip through I loose focus, and another one starts whispering as well, and then another and another and before I know it my head is just filled with the same voices that told me I'm worthless and a burden and hated my whole life before this, and it's so easy to give in. To believe them. I mean really, it's what I've believed all along, anything else I tell myself is a lie I just desperately want to believe.

I'm not useful.

I'm not likeable.

I'm not worth something to people.

I think my worst fear is Ruth realising all of this and then moving on without me. Moving on to someone better.

Someone better wouldn't be hard to find.

Even if he was covered in eyes.

The voices are all chanting at me now, one big self-loathing mob, and I just sit back and listen until , just Then, I glance down back at Ruth. There, to the side of her page in the margin, she's scribbled a little heart.

Inside is the name David Haller.

And call me stupid, but it hit me that that was my name. No, like, really hit me.

It's hard to describe, but within myself, in that moment, all the voices shut up.

And I wasn't the one that shut them up.

"David"

I hear her voice and there she is, behind me, in the astral plain. Her body left behind in the classroom, but her mind here with me.

I smile, weakly "Thanks for shutting them up for me"

"You didn't seem like you were going to do it yourself, sorry, anytime soon, yes"

I think she was trying to look disapprovingly at me, but she had a smile on her face at the same time.

"You were reading my mind?"

"And you were watching me"

"Only for good reasons"

"Only good reasons with me too" she counters.

"I thought you were banned from talking to me on the astral plain as well, weren't you?" I ask and she nods.

"Yes, Miss grey will be able to tell, no, sorry, she's been checking were I am mentally as well as proper attendance too" then she steps closer and takes my hand "But this was important. To tell you that you _are _worth a lot. To me"

Then she smiles "And it doesn't matter if a boy hands me a pencil, yes? It mean's should know that"

I look sheepish because I _should _know that.

"Yeah, I..sorry. I'm an idiot"

"Yes"

I'm about to raise an eyebrow at how quick she agreed to that, but then I feel her kiss me. I instantly don't mind anymore.

When we pull away were both smiling and the voices are forgotten.

"Still" I say gently "You might not be into eye-boy but he might well have a thing for you"

Ruth looks like she wants to laugh "Ha! Excuse me, no, sorry, thats funny"

I frown "No I mean it, I think he was checking you out earlier"

"David, he has dozens of eyes, he is always checking something out" she laughs, music to my ears.

"Hmph, fair enough"

"Anyway, I need to go, excuse me" she says "You can wait another five minutes, yes, another five minutes until class ends?"

I sigh like its a huge bother "I guess. Don't want to ruffle Skunk-bears fur, do I?"

She smirks "Please don't end up saying that to his face one day, please"

"I'm not promising anything" I make sure to kiss her once more quickly on the lips "And where too after those five minutes are up, then?"

"Where else?" she smiled.

"Moon it is then"

**A/N: Next drabble: David is told he needs fashion advice for a date, and Jono is going to help him.**

**It'll be interesting.**

**If not violent.**


	2. Fashion advice

**A/N: This short is from a prompt from a friend who wanted to see David go to Jono for date attire advice.**

**I instantly imagined it going horribly wrong.**

**There's about as much swearing and insults as you'd expect.**

I swear to god I am not exaggerating when I say one of the hardest things for me to do in life, is shop.

Shopping is fucking hard work.

I can bend reality.

I can read minds.

I'm betting I could shoot fucking lazer beams from my fingernails if I really wanted too.

But shopping? Fuck shopping.

I'm stood in front of a shop window right now, staring up at the mannequins in their little chino pants with the turned up ankles and tight button up shirts with, no joke, bow ties around the collar.

I know I'm not a premiere expert on fashion, but when the bloody fuck did bow ties make a come back?

And if ye' cannae tell, I'm in a bit of a swearin' mood.

I mean before I even got underway with the whole shopping expedition, I went to buy a hat. You know, for the whole hair situation I have going on. Making my way through a Hollister was going to be hard enough as it is, without the added stares.

'Course, it took me ages to find a decent one. About 90% of them were either football or baseball or whatever ball-teams that I didn't support, or were obnoxious colours. Why is everything neon right now? If I find a neon bow tie I can't promise that one of my more homicidal personalities wont come out.

And all the other hats had things like 'dope' and 'swag' on them.

I went with what I saw as the lesser of three evils, and went with the 'swag' hat, since last I checked 'dope' meant idiot.

And I don't want to walk around looking like an idiot.

Anyway, I've been shopping for what must have been hours. I check the time.

Okay, so I've been at this for twenty minutes.

Whatever, I'm still over it already and I haven't found anything to wear. I stare harder at the shirt in the window.

Is that…? It is. There's swans on all over it. The shirt print. Tiny little fucking swans.

Who the fuck wants to buy a swan shirt?

Yep, that's it. I'm done. Bow ties, swan print, neon hats, 'swag'. I'm done.

And in an instant I'm back at the Jean Grey school. Ruth's room, more specifically.

"Oi! Don't you just…appear like that, you twat! Freaks me well out!"

Oh, yeah, it's also that Pixie girls room, if I want to be even more specific.

"Where's Ruth?" I cut to the point as I take a seat on her bed, movin' a few soft toys out the way.

"Danger room session with Miss Pryde"

"She's got a class? But it's saturday"

"Yeah, I know, but fridays class got cut because the school got attacked again by-"

I immediately cut her off "Alright, alright, don't launch into a whole big thing, I get it. You get attacked every other week. Is she going to be long?"

She shrugged at me "I dunno, just ask her telepathically or however you usually do" she says, helpfully.

"Well, if she's in the middle of getting shot at by holographic sentinals, I don't want to ruin her concentration" I say, planning on just waiting for her.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll be out soon. You won't miss you're 'date', don't worry" then I spot her eye me up "Hey, I thought I said you should get some _proper _clothes, last time you were here"

I pull a face "I tried. Couldn't find anything decent"

"You couldn't find _anything_ more decent than a combat vest and orange yoga pants?"

"I could not"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah"

"I'm sure"

"I bet you are"

Its like battle of the sarcasm right now. She's surprisingly good at it.

We glare at each other for a solid ten seconds before she flits off the bed and grabs onto my wrist.

"Oi, what're you-"

"You're coming with me Haller, were getting you sorted out. You can't keep takin' a girl out in those clothes" she says just before she does her little fairy transportation trick.

"Shival Novarum Chinoth"

o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0

I'm used to teleporting, but on my terms. Her way is weird and..magical.

I like my way better.

"So where have you taken me? A goddamn outlet mall?"

I look up and where in a room. It looks a lot like Ruth's room actually. Same wall paper and carpet, and having a quick look out the window, I can see the back of the Jean Grey statue on the school front lawn.

God, did she really have to use magic just to take us to a different part of the same campus?

"What the _bloody __**fuck**_"

I turn around and I grimace.

"Hey Jono!" Megan says brightly.

We must be in his room. He's sitting at his desk, turned around in his chair, glaring at us.

"I repeat: What the bloody fuck"

"David needs to borrow some clothes for tonight cuz he's got a date with Ruth, can we rifle through your closet?"

Well, she certainly cuts to the chase.

Jono just stares for a second.

"….I could sit here and tell you all the reasons why I would certainly _not_ do that, but frankly I'm not bothered and I don't have two hours to spare, so instead I'm just going to tell you to fuck off. Right? Right" and he turned back in his chair.

Megan looks slightly put out "Oh, come on, grumpy. Be a mate"

"You've got lots of other mates who'd probably give much more of a fuck than me. Go bother them"

"Oh yeah, because theres so many other guys who's clothes we could use. Why don't I try Santo, the giant rock guy. I'm sure his jeans will fit David's skinny little legs"

"Hey" I but in. My legs aren't that- Ok, yeah, I guess they kind of are. I'll bear that.

Megan ignored me anyway.

"Or Glob Herman, or Broo. They've probably got a _great_ wardrobe"

I am still surprised at how much sarcasm this girl can muster when she wants too.

Jono still doesn't look sold and this is where I actually put in my own opinion.

"Look, I didn't even want to borrow your clothes, this is all her idea. I don't even like the way you dress"

"Oi, I have great taste, excuse you" Jono says defensively.

"You dress like the biker from the village people"

"Big words coming from a guy who looks like Goku, with your orange saiyan pants and jacked up hair!"

"And what the fuck is a Goku?"

"And you don't even get my references, great, I like you even less now"

"Oh, well, sorry that I didn't have much time to catch up on popular culture when I was stuck in a _medically induced coma for the most part of me life_!"

"Alright, boys, settle!" Megan flutters up on her wings between us, as Jono has stood up and were now facing off.

"So, Jono, can you just please help? For Ruth? She the one who suffers in all this, having to be seen with him in this" she gestures to me.

I give her a look but she ignores it.

"God sake, I'm a teacher now. I don't need this shit" Jono rolls his eyes.

"Correction: _Junior_ teacher" Megan points out, with a winning smile.

"And I'm actually older than you as well" I point out, with a _winning_ frown.

"…..are you?" he asks, actually sounding surprised.

Now the frown is a glare. I mean jesus christ, I was around with the _first_ new mutants class, how old do they think I am? They can go ask Dani Moonstar and Sam Guthrie if there that curious.

"Anyway" Megan puts on a sappy little voice as she turns back to Jono "please, please, pleeease help? Just some jeans and a shirt? A pair of shoes maybe? Oh come ooon. Do it for me?"

Gotta give some credit to the girl, she drives me up the wall, but she has a powerful set of puppy eyes on her.

I can see in Jono's mind, and his expression doesn't change, but he weakens fast.

He also think's she has a cute figure, but at that point I stop listening in. I don't need to hear that.

"Fine, only if it'll make you piss off and go do homework or something"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"These pants are about ten times too tight"

"You only think that because you've been used to wearing the equivalent of pyjama pants for the most part of your life, they're _supposed_ be that tight"

Pixies long gone and for the past twenty minutes I've been left at the mercy of Jono the stylist. Seriously, how can he wear these? I don't think I can even bend my legs properly.

"Well, I don't like tight things"

"What about your straight jacket?"

"Funny" I say, deadpan, reaching for the next pair of jeans he's grabbed out for me to try.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

"Okay, what about _this_ top?"

"No"

"Why, what's wrong with this one?"

"It's got holes in it"

"It's _meant_ to have holes in it"

"Why would you want a shirt with holes in it?"

"…Because it's punk"

"It looks like a homeless persons top"

"It's in style, mate"

"Maybe down in the local crack den, _mate_"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

"Ok. So far you've stretched yourself to wearing a _plain white t-shirt_…..and some plain grey jeans, _not too baggy_….and a plain black belt" Jono looked at me, tiredly.

I stare at myself in the mirror.

"I feel pretty fashionable"

"You probably shouldn't"

I pull my own boots back on.

"I'm off then. I'll give these back later" I say, grabbing my own normal clothes up in a ball.

"No, wait, come on, you at least need a jacket. Just to finish off the look" Jono stops me.

I stare at him.

"Forty five minutes ago you were dead set against me even taking a bloody sock, now you're gonna lend me one of your fancy-ass leather jackets?"

"Yeah, I've had a change of heart, I now see the true joy in helping others" he says, dead sarcastically.

Still, I flip through his thoughts, and he honestly does just want to lend me a jacket because he think's it would suit me.

But that was a genuinely nice thought, so obviously he didn't share it.

He flips through what looks like _ten_ different leather jackets hanging up in his wardobe, and he seems to debate between two, before pulling one off the hanger.

"Here, this one. It's old but the worn look is what you want with these things" he explains as he hands it to me.

I slip it on and it's pretty decent. It's not like a _trendy_ jacket. I wouldn't suit that kind of thing anyway. It's not got too many bells and whistles either, no extra studs or straps or anything.

"I like it. Thanks" I say curtly.

That feels weird to say. I feel like I should say something insulting to even it out.

"It's got way too many pockets though. Who needs this many pockets"

"Well, normal people in this day and age carry things like a wallet and a phone and their keys around with them. Stuff you don't have a need for apparantly" he sasses me.

I nod "True" and I shove my hands in two of the front pockets to test them out.

I feel something in my hand and frown.

"Hm, you've got something in 'ere" I say, pulling it out.

"Oh my god" My face screws up "Why are you carrying around condoms in your jacket pocket!" I yell as I drop the five pack line of the things down to the floor in disgust.

"Oh, sorry" Jono says, unfazed "Obviously forgot I had them in there. They must be _dead_ old. That used to be the one I wore when I was still in school. You probably can't use 'em, those things have expiry dates you know"

"Use 'em?!" I screech "I'm not using your old, used condoms, you dirty bastard !"

Jono frowns "Hey, they're not used! Look, they're still in the packets!"

I still wipe my hand on his jeans "Pfft, why would I want them anyway"

Jono looks at me "Well….you _are_ going on a date, and as a responsible member of faculty-"

"_Junior_ member"

"-_Junior_ member of faculty, I feel like it's my duty to make sure you and Ruth are usin' protec-"

There was a sharp crack, as a burst of energy ripped through the room in one instant, causing Jono to fall back onto his bed and the bedroom mirror to crack, a few things flying off the desk and onto the floor.

I don't even know which power that was, which split personality just slipped through and made that happen, just then. It was totally involuntary.

And I could feel the heat in my face.

"I don't…were not… I haven't-" I stammer out, angrily, and Jono's face goes from surprised, to angry, to amused in 0.5 seconds.

"Oh, don't tell me you're still-"

"Shut up"

"So you really haven't-"

"_Shut. Up"_

"And you're even older than me too"

"Like it matters" I say, a little less casually than I'd have liked to have sounded.

Jono smirks at me and I don't like it.

"So you've not thought about it, then?"

"I'm not havin' this discussion with you"

"That's a yes. Wow, man, I mean I guessed you probably weren't a ladies man, but jeez…to go this long without-"

I cut him off, angrily "Oh, and I suppose having a furnace for a face really gets you all the girls, does it?"

"You'd be surprised, mate. I'm pretty-"

"I swear to god, if you refer to yourself as 'hot-stuff', I will fold your molecules into a different reality and send you to the arse-end of another fucking universe in a different fucking dimension"

"…..right then"

Theres a silence as I rifle through the rest of the pockets for any more hidden surprises, all the while trying to think about _anything _else but a certain something, but Jono doesn't seem done.

"So when d'yo think you will do it, then?"

I don't answer.

"Tonight maybe? The evening after a romantic date, set the mood"

He's taking the piss now.

"I mean you have to _want_ to do it, don't you? Why not try it on? See what happens?"

It's taking a lot of my will power not to punch him right now.

"And who knows mate, Ruth might want to do it too. Might be gaggin' for it. You could give her a good seein' too"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I spot Ruth and Megan in their room before they spot me, since they've left the door wide open. They're both on the one bed, with Megan brushing that powdery stuff across Ruth's cheeks so they tinge pink. I can't remember what it's called, and I don't have time to think about it.

I rush in, quick as I can, and Ruth smiles at me.

"David! You look, excuse me, different, yes. Not bad, no, I like it"

"Yeah, a definite improvement" Megan says "And what about Ruth, eh? I did her makeup" she says proudly, gesturing to Ruth's face.

She _does_ look pretty, in a swishy knee length skirt and a singlet with a butterfly printed across it. I'll have to tell her later though.

"Yeah, thanks. Ready to go? I am. Lets go, like, right now"

She frowns as she senses the very badly masked urgency in my voice.

"Why the rush, please, no, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" I say, too quickly "Just want to get the date underway" I laugh.

Both girls are looking at me strangely, but we all jump as we hear a loud crash from outside, and a couple of screams echo from down the hall.

"HALLER" someone yells.

Three guesses who.

"I'M NOT LETTIN' YOU LEAVE 'ERE WITHOUT GIVING YOU THIRD DEGREE BURNS ON AT LEAST EIGHTY PERCENT OF YOUR BODY!"

Megan frowns "Is that Jono?"

I grab onto Ruth's hand and pull her up from the bed "I may have just punched him, knocked him un-conscious, stolen this outfit and then incinerated the rest of his clothes before takin' off. So I think it's time to go"

I can feel Ruth's face just turn to me with _that_ look and all I can do is shrug.

"Self control is hard"

**A/N: Ruth and David are just one of those comic book couples I don't like equating sex with much at all ahaha. They're too sweet and cute and innocent and lovely and it makes me feel like a perv! (while other characters like Emma and even Jono It doesn't seem as glaringly weird to bring up. Maybe because they're more associated with it in canon? Even just a little. This is the same thing i have when i think of disney characters. I have no idea how people can write disney smut. I don't think i could even bring myself to make the little mermaid swear)So thats' kind of were that last part came from haha.**

**And also when I tried to think of what age David was, I kind of concluded that he might be quite old? Well, not OLD, old, but older than i thought. When I read the series I just kind of saw him as 18-19, but then when I went back to read earlier stuff with his character in it I saw that he was introduced around the eighties in the same kind of wave as the new mutants. He was a teen like them, Dani moonstar and sam guthrie, rahne, Illyana... and in my head in the ****_current_** **series I thought they were around 23-25 roughly. Also the same age as kitty pryde. That seemed kind of jarring to me but I think it makes sense. With Jono being a part of generation X, I put him around 20-22, and Megan and Ruth around 17. If anyones reading this, feel free to point out if these theories have holes in them or his age has been established in canon or anything!**

**Plus we all know Jono's closet has to be filled to the brim with leather jackets. Nothing else. Only leather jackets. I took artistic liscence when I made him own a plain whote t-shirt. No, all his jackets would be leather. All his pants are leather, shoes are leather, leather belts, leather socks, leather underewea-ok, no, lets not go down that road.**


End file.
